1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for use in electrical wiring terminations in electrical wiring devices such as receptacles and switches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical household electrical wiring circuit includes electrical loads, such as lights, electrical appliances and other loads, connected to an alternating current (AC) power source originating from the electrical service panel of the home. Connected between the loads and the power source are power cables having conductors and electrical wiring devices such as switches and receptacles for controlling the power delivered to the loads. An electrical wiring device includes wiring terminations to allow the conductors of a cable to be electrically connected to the wiring device. One type of wiring termination is a combination of a movable clamping plate and a wiring termination assembly comprising a fixed contact pad and screw which allows the bared end of a conductor to be secured between the contact pad and the clamping plate. However, this type of wiring termination may be difficult to assemble using automated assembly equipment.
What is needed is a clamp or clamping plate for use in wiring terminations to reduce the cost and complexity of the manufacture of a wiring device.